Another Musical Interlude
by MassHysteric
Summary: Dr. Mordin Solus once noted how different species react to and relieve stress in different ways. As the salarian embarks to join Cadrina Shepard for another sing-along, he learns a bit more about the human ways of unwinding…


Another Musical Interlude

In this sequel to _A Musical Interlude_, the _Normandy 2_'s resident crooners Cadrina Shepard and Mordin Solus are at it again. This time he is coerced into singing one of the commander's favorite songs. Special shout out to Lady Kopaka – more Mordin goodness coming at ya!

Profile: Cadrina Ellen Shepard – Spacer, War Hero, Paragon

_Dr. Mordin Solus once noted how different species react to and relieve stress in different ways. As the salarian embarks to join Cadrina Shepard for another sing-along, he learns a bit more about the human ways of unwinding…_

The display on Mordin Solus' console filled up with line after line of code, each representing raw scan data from his omni-tool. His latest mission with Cadrina Shepard involved taking out a pirate base located in the thick of a lush jungle world. But even in the intensity of combat, his omni-tool's scanners were constantly mapping the surroundings and cataloging the flora and fauna. Maybe an undocumented species would be discovered. Or chemical compounds vital to some of his many long running experiments and research. For Mordin, there was always something of note to be found at any destination.

The console signaled the end of the data transfer. Mordin keyed in final instructions. "Data loaded… logged… annnd stored!" he said triumphantly and powered down his console. He picked up a nearby datapad and briefly skimmed through its listings. Normally, the salarian scientist would have immediately begun poring over his data once uploading was completed. But there was a promise made a few days earlier, and Cadrina had let Mordin know that this evening in her quarters would be the perfect time and place to follow through on it. He nodded with satisfaction at the datapad and took it with him as he exited his laboratory towards the bridge.

Yeoman Kelly Chambers was at her terminal by the navigation map going over the mission summary when Mordin approached.

"Good evening, Kelly," he began.

"Hello, Mordin!" she replied "I just went over the commander's report; how are you doing? This mission wasn't exactly a cakewalk…"

"Not to worry, "reassured Mordin "Compared to Collectors, pirates merely nuisance. Nest of angry hornets. Luckily, Shepard brought along effective flyswatter named Urdnot Grunt."

"He was the most injured of you three…"

"Grunt will make full recovery from physical injury. Injury to pride… may take longer."

Mordin began to pace in front of Kelly.

"Hmph, ungrateful brute!" he complained "Wouldn't allow me to make even one medical scan on trip back to _Normandy_! Understand animosity between our species, but was only doing my duty as medical professional. Would not even allow Dr. Chakwas to tend his injury when we arrived. Her muffled chuckling did not help situation."

Mordin stopped pacing and faced Kelly once more.

"Ended up talking Shepard through treatment procedures."

"What happened to him?" asked Kelly, wondering what could make the hulking krogan so uncooperative.

"Desperate pirate used harpoon gun," Mordin went on to explain "Grunt dove in front of Shepard to block shot." Mordin patted his side. "Caught it in left flank "

Kelly held a hand to her mouth and began to spasm.

"Exactly what Dr. Chakwas did," the salarian noted "Shepard did her best to calm him. Revealed that she herself received similar injury while serving on previous _Normandy_."

Kelly still had her hand over her mouth and shook even more. A few bits of giggling spit past and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Many jokes made at her expense," Mordin continued "One in particular had Chawkas in fits. Something about 'only needing Neil Armstrong and a flag.'"

Kelly could no longer hold it in. She burst out in a loud cackle that caught a few nearby crew members off guard. Tears streamed from her eyes as she hiccupped. As she opened her eyes again, she saw a confused Mordin shrugging his shoulders, at a loss for what she found so hilarious.

"Oooohmigod," she gasped as she settled down a little and dried her eyes. "Neil Armstrong was the first human astronaut to set foot on Earth's moon," she explained to Mordin "'Moon' is a euphemism for a person's…"

"Backside," he completed. He smirked and gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, amusing image! Turns out Shepard was injured on same side as Grunt. Should probably get commemorative tattoos!"

Kelly cackled again as Mordin sniggered. She spoke up again after quieting herself.

"Between you and me, I think Shepard and Grunt kind of see each other as mother and son," she theorized "He really admires her. And he only trusted her to treat him."

"Plausible observation" concurred Mordin "Shepard was first person he imprinted on, for lack of better terms. When completing rite of passage, named her battlemaster without hesitation. Shepard has taken great interest in his development, has even made effort to learn more about krogan history and culture."

Mordin placed a hand under his chin as he considered these points for a moment "Would also explain Shepard calling him 'Junior.' Had believed I was out of earshot when she did. Then again, Grunt is youngest among us in terms of life experience."

Kelly smiled and shook her head as she contemplated the image of Shepard as the loving mother and Grunt as the stereotypical tough guy who turned to mush only in her presence. "I haven't seen you in the mess hall for the past few days," wondered Kelly "Is it because of that… incident?" she asked as she pointed towards the ceiling.

Mordin nodded. "Didn't want to cause Shepard additional embarrassment. Don't understand; she did perform song and dance routine in short black dress after announcing two week shore leave following destruction of Collector base… though she didn't actually sing. No embarrassment then…"

"I guess she just wanted a private moment with you," Kelly's head leaned to one side as she bit her lip and gave Mordin a flirtatious glance.

"Out of the question!" Mordin shot back "Shepard is committed to Dr. T'Soni! Everyone knows this! We are simply friends, nothing more! I do seem to recall a moment as Shepard finished her dance where she had you" Mordin raised his eyebrow at the yeoman"… in a dip?"

"Ooooh yeah," she recalled as she looked away and blushed. "She was just… being playful… going with the moment" Kelly began to shift nervously. "She just… surprised me…"

"Quite alright, Kelly. We are all fond of Commander Shepard, each in our own way."

Kelly exhaled with relief and leaned back on her console. Mordin exhaled as well. "Completely forgot why I was here... Ah, yes!" he exclaimed as he regarded his datapad. "Shepard asked me to stop by her quarters. Is she available?"

Kelly input a command on her terminal. "Commander Shepard?"

"Go ahead, Kelly," responded the slightly crackled voice of Cadrina Shepard.

"Mordin's here with me. He says you wanted to see him in your quarters?"

"Send him up," said Cadrina as the communication channel closed out.

"I'm sorry I kept you," said Kelly

"No harm done. Rather enjoyed our talk," replied Mordin. "My thanks for listening!"

"Have fun at the sing-along!" winked Kelly. Mordin motioned to speak. He never mentioned anything about plans for a sing-along in Shepard's quarters. He caught himself and then settled back. Kelly turned back to her console but then turned halfway back to look at Mordin. She cocked her head in the direction of the elevator door and smiled. Mordin hesitated then turned and walked towards it.

The elevator slowed to a stop on the _Normandy 2_'s "penthouse" level and Mordin emerged. He thought back for a moment to his conversation with Kelly. Despite her youth and having, what many would say, a too kindly and loving nature, she was adept at reading behavior and intentions. Although it did fluster her a bit when the tables were turned on her and she was made aware of her own transgressions. Mordin smiled. _Sweet girl. Just a harmless, playful crush she has on Shepard. Understandable_, he concluded. _Would never jeopardize relationship between Shepard and T'Soni. _

The doors to Cadrina Shepard's room open as he neared them. She was waiting just at the other side.

"Mordinnn! Glad you could make it," said Cadrina as she waved him in.

Mordin nodded his greetings as he walked past her into her room. He stopped suddenly as the door slid closed behind him. He tucked his datapad under his arm and activated his omni-tool.

"What's wrong?" asked Cadrina.

"Won't be a moment," answered Mordin as he input the last command. He then waved his omni-tool in front of him. The device emitted two yellow pulses and there was a near ear-splitting sound as the rooms internal speakers squealed in reaction to the tools feedback signal. Before the speakers cut out, Joker's startled yell could just barely be heard.

"Should be safe now," the salarian announced with satisfaction.

"That was harsh," Cadrina commented, crossing her arms.

"You could have just ordered 'privacy mode' for the room, Dr. Solus," protested EDI, the ship's AI. Though its voice never wavered from its signature cool tone, Cadrina and Mordin thought they could hear a hint of annoyance in it. "I can override Joker's efforts to listen in inopportunely."

"Meant no insult to your abilities, EDI," defended Mordin "Matter of principle..."

"I understand… unfortunately," the AI responded and then signed off.

Cadrina walked over to Mordin. He handed her his datapad and as she took it with her to desk console nearest her bed, he explained its contents.

"Have entire repertoire of Gilbert and Sullivan standards. Also, famous songs from other human musicals, composers…"

"Very impressive," she commented as she scrolled down the very extensive catalog Mordin had assembled "Rodgers and Hammerstein, Stephen Sondheim, Cole Porter…" She laid his datapad gently down on his desk and paused to think for a moment.

"Let's mix things up a little!" she said with a mischievous sneer. She picked up her MP9 player from her desk and inserted it into her console. Her model ship display window darkened and a listing of songs appeared in yellow type. She dragged her hand downwards on the screen to scroll down through them. Mordin felt a little disappointed; he was hoping to sing another of his favorite songs with her. Her music collection rivaled his, but was made up of songs from various eras, from human and non-human cultures, including a couple of entries for elcor prayer chants. She soon brought up the section reserved for 20th and 21st century music from Earth.

"You strike me as a playful rhythm kinda guy, so…. how about… here we are!" Cadrina tapped twice on her highlighted song and then input commands to bring up a karaoke program she purchased on the Citadel. "_All Star_!"

"Oh," he said, trying to muster some enthusiasm. "From musical? Musical group?"

"Smashmouth!" said Cadrina with a grin.

"Strange name for musical or musical group! Sounds more like medical condition, although have heard stranger names." Mordin paced and rambled on "Knew woman in theater troupe who liked music from Earth group called 'The Beatles' Didn't know better at the time; thought she was into entomology. Made for very embarrassing moment at her birthday party. Presented her with case full of preserved exotic beetles. Ran out screaming..."

"Oh, Mordin!" laughed Cadrina. She saw Mordin's somewhat sullen expression. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I figured since last time I sang one of your favorites with you… youuu… might want to try one of mine…"

"Doooh, why not?" the salarian resolved "Was once even apprehensive about singing Gilbert and Sullivan. One should always embrace new experiences. A point demonstrated time and again by our many exploits!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Cadrina. She walked back to the display and tapped out more commands. The song lyrics loaded up on the display and turned different colors. Cadrina then moved the table and chairs over to clear some room and motioned for Mordin to stand just in front of the display. After finishing up some last commands, she stood at his side and pointed at the display layout.

"Now, the green lyrics are my lines, the red ones are yours. The white lyrics we sing together," explained Cadrina "The song starts up quick, but just follow the dot and you'll be fine, okay?" A countdown appeared on the display. Eight seconds to show time.

Mordin began to fidget. "Hmmm, not sure about this. It is karaoke, diversion usually found in bars. We are far too sober…"

The display counted down relentlessly. Three... Two… One…

"Perhaps…"

Mordin was interrupted by the voice of a human male singing as an electric guitar twanged in the background.

_(Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!)_

Cadrina shook Mordin and pointed at the display "Follow the dot!" she encouraged. Mordin groaned and tried to sing in time, but failed to keep pace.

(_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead…)_

After his initial stumble, Mordin managed to catch up with the dot as the next lyric came up. But his voice was a near monotone compared to the boisterous tone of the man singing.

"_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb…"_

Mordin shrugged as he tried to comprehend the meaning of the non-sequitur words to this song. He looked to Cadrina who nodded at him and spun one hand in a circle towards herself, trying to get him to ignore the words and just sing with more feeling. He took her direction and made a renewed effort.

"_So much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow!_"

Mordin began to take the feeling of the song to heart, realizing that this was really the point of it. To loosen up and have fun, much as he did when he sang _A British Tar_ with Cadrina a few days ago in his laboratory. The chorus of the song began to blare and Mordin let it carry him along. He found himself starting to sway to the music.

"_Hey now, you're an All Star! Get your game on, go plaaay! Hey now, you're a Rock Star! Get the show on, get paaaid!"_

Mordin gestured, trying to illustrate the words of the song with his hands.

_"And all that glitters is gooold! Only shooting starrrs break the moe-u-olld!"_

Mordin saw the lyric dot was now upon a green verse; it was Cadrina's turn. But to his surprise Cadrina began to sing without even looking at the display, instead looking directly at him. Mordin watched as the veteran put on her performance, no doubt honed by years of practice._  
><em>  
>"<em>It's a cool place and they say it gets colder!"<em>

Cadrina hugged her shoulders and gave a mock shiver and then pointed at Mordin.

_"You're bundled up now, but wait 'til you get older!"_

She swayed along to the rhythm and continued pantomiming the imagery the song painted.

_"But the meteor men beg to differ, judging by the hole in the satellite picture_! _The ice we skate is getting pretty thin! The waters getting warm so you might as well swim!"_

She gestured to herself. _"My world's on fire!"_

Then gestured towards Mordin "_How bout yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored!"  
><em>  
>The chorus came up again and Cadrina's dancing and swaying became more energetic, her blond hair whipping around her face. She circled Mordin and sang, periodically taking his shoulders and leaning in close. As if the lyrics were a direct message to him<p>

"_Hey now, you're an All Star! Get your game on, go plaaay! Hey now, you're a Rock Star! Get the show on, get paaaid! And all that glitters is gooold! Only shooting starrrrs break the moe-u-olld!"_

The song then entered its instrumental section. Cadrina took Mordin's hands.

"Come on, Mordyyy!"

She got him to sway in synch with her. They slowly circled each other, hands still joined. As they danced, Mordin couldn't help being in awe of her. The same woman who strikes fear into criminals and represented the galaxy's best hope for survival was still able to make merry and carry on like a gushing teenager.

_(Hey now, you're an All Star! Get your game on, go plaaay!)_

Mordin tried to call her attention to the fact that she was missing out on some of her assigned lyrics. But she seemed to ignore him and was content to continue dancing.

_( Hey now, you're a Rock Star! Get the show on, get paaaid! And all that glitters is goooold! Only shooting starrrrs…)_

Suddenly, Cadrina released his hands and put an arm around him, quickly ushering him back in front of the screen.

"Here comes our part!"

As they began to sing together, Mordin placed his arm around her shoulder.

"_Somebody once asked could I 'spare some change for gas; I need to get myself away from this place!"_

The two friends bobbed their heads along to the music.

_"I said 'Yep, what a concept! I could use a little fuel myself, and we could allll use a little chaaaange!'"_

Cadrina separated from Mordin and turned to face him. Mordin copied her actions, move for move. He did not look at the screen; Cadrina now was his guide.

_"Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming!"_

Both jogged furiously in place and went back to swaying.

_"Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running! Didn't make sense not to live for fun!"_

They pointed to their own temples_ "Your brain gets smart"_

Then placed their hands on their cheeks "_But your head gets dumb!"_

_"So much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go…"_

"GO!" they shouted as they pumped their fists in the air.

_"You'll never shine if you don't glow!"  
><em>  
>As the chorus blared for the last time, Cadrina and Mordin had their arms linked again in front of the screen.<p>

"_Hey now, you're an All Star! Get your game on, go playyy! Hey now, you're a Rock Star! Get the show on, get paaaid! And all that glitters is go-u-olld! Only shooting starrrs break the moe-u-olld! And all that glitters is go-u-olld! Only shooting starrrs break the moe-u-olllld!"_

The music faded out and Cadrina and Mordin collapsed on to the couch, arm in arm and panting for breath.

"Was not a sing-along," Mordin observed between gasps "Was cardiovascular workout!"

Cadrina giggled. "My mother and I used to dance to this song when I was little… you wouldn't know it, but underneath that starched collar exterior she can party with the best of 'em!"

"Can see where you get it from…" Mordin disengaged his arm from Cadrina's shoulder and sat up. He gazed at Cadrina. She furrowed her eyes slightly when she saw his gaze was a bit longer than normal.

"Mordin?"

"Most remarkable woman," began the salarian "Fraternization with crew usually discouraged. To this extent would be grounds for dismissal. Even if permitted, considered out of décor with ranking officers. Since suicide mission and shore leave, noticed you have been a bit more… affectionate with crew…"

"Does it bother you?"

"On the contrary, your ethic is very refreshing. Still maintain order and discipline, yet engage in diversions and displays of jest so long as overall mission isn't jeopardized"

"Mordin, we've all been to hell and back. And more hell is yet to come," Cadrina explained "It's like I said to the crew, you have to enjoy the little moments while you can. The galaxy's slowly turning itself inside out. All we have now is each other."

"And see crew as family. Even Junior –uh- Grunt..."

Cadrina smirked awkwardly. "You heard that, huh? I promised the Urdnot shaman I'd look after him. He's a part of this crew… and I guess I could do worse for a son!"

"My apologies - didn't mean to dampen mood," said Mordin as he rose from his seat. Cadrina immediately followed. "Enjoyed my time here with you tonight."

Cadrina smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks!"

"Would just like to add that entire crew and I support you and appreciate your efforts to bolster spirits…" Mordin began to fidget again "…both intentionally and unintentionally… My thanks, Shepard…"

Cadrina's smile grew wider. She slowly stepped closer to Mordin.

"Sounds like some-body's fishing for a kiss," she said in a sing-song manner.

Mordin ceased fidgeting and shrugged his confession "Effort that obvious?"

Cadrina leaned in and kissed his cheek. After she withdrew, she turned her head to one side and waited. Mordin blinked twice, unsure of what to do.

"I won't bite," she joked. Mordin timidly leaned in and shut his eyes just as his lips grazed her cheek. His head then snapped back, his eyes opened again and he let out an exhale. Cadrina giggled and pat his shoulder. "Off duty, you can call me Cady."

She then looked towards the ceiling.

"EDI, what time is it?" she asked.

"Time is currently 7:52pm, Council Standard" the AI answered.

"I better go," said Cadrina as she quickly turned and headed for her bookshelf. Mordin followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"It's Friday night," Cadrina responded "Weekly poker game down in Engineering" She picked up what appeared to be a cookie jar from her bookshelf and opened it. She withdrew two cookies and tossed one to Mordin.

"Oreos: Best snack you'll ever find on Earth!"

Mordin caught his cookie and promptly began eating. He didn't care much for the outer chocolate wafers but found the marshmallow filling subtly pleasing. He spoke up after swallowing the last of it.

"Unusual food to consume at card game..."

"They're not really for eating," she explained, her mouth still full "We play for them."

She swallowed and continued "Credits have been pretty hard to come by lately. Kenneth brings Fig Newton's, Gabby bets Ginger Snaps. Tali has this dextro-neutral candy we can all eat safely. Wanna join us?"

Mordin briefly considered her offer and agreed "Have some sugar pills in stock that will suffice. So, first player to contract diabetes is winner?"

"Whoah, go easy on those, Mordy!" chuckled Cadrina, cradling her cookie jar "Let's go!"

"What game are we playing tonight, Cady?" Mordin asked Cadrina as they walked out of her room "Skylian Five? Seven-card Stud? Omega Hold 'Em?"

"Strip poker," she replied as she pressed the call button for the elevator. She didn't see Mordin on either side of her. Cadrina looked over her shoulder to see Mordin standing in the doorway of her quarters with a horrified look on his face. Nonchalantly, she backpedaled up to him, stopped and fixed a blank stare upon him.

"That was a joke," she deadpanned in an imitation of EDI's efforts at humor. Mordin shuddered and gave a sigh of relief. Cadrina grinned. The elevator door slid open and the two friends entered, the door to Cadrina's quarters closing behind them.

END


End file.
